Na zdarowie!
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Krótka humorystyczna miniaturka z Severusem Snape'em i Igorem Karkarowem. Panowie stanowoczo za dużo piją, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Inspirowane filmową "Czarą ognia".


_Humorystyczna miniaturka z dwójką moich ulubionych bohaterów, Severusem Snape'em i Igorem Karkarowem, inspirowana króciutką scenką z filmowej „Czary ognia"._

_Beta-reading: Nilc_

**Na zdarowie!**

W dziejach Hogwartu ten rok był inny niż wszystkie. Oczywiście, w historii szkoły próżno by wypatrywać naprawdę spokojnego okresu, ale tym razem działo się coś, co nie miało miejsca od dziesiątków lat – Turniej Trójmagiczny. Co prawda, wyjątkowo, z czterema uczestnikami, ale nie będziemy się tu wdawać w mniej istotne szczegóły.

Wielką Salę jak zwykle wypełniał poranny gwar. Zasadniczo stan rzeczy nie odbiegał od normy. A jednak tego dnia Minerwa McGonagall mierzyła uczniów bardziej surowym wzrokiem niż zazwyczaj. Kłębiące się w jej duszy uczucia wyrażały stan wprost przeciwny do spokojnego wyglądu nieskazitelnie błękitnego nieba, widniejącego na zaczarowanym sklepieniu Wielkiej Sali. Miała swoje powody, by uważnym spojrzeniem lustrować stoły poszczególnych domów. Doprawdy, to co się wczoraj działo na korytarzach, zasługiwało na najwyższą naganę...

— Ci uczniowie zupełnie powariowali — mruknęła pod nosem, siadając za stołem.

— A co się stało, Minerwo? — zapytał zajmujący miejsce obok Severus Snape z grzecznym i umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, odrywając się od czytania Proroka Codziennego. A raczej od udawania, że czyta. Od pięciu minut nie wyszedł poza pierwszy akapit.

— W nocy jacyś kretyni włóczyli się po korytarzu i darli na całe gardło — powiedziała McGonagall, sięgając po dzbanek z herbatą. — Jak to o nas świadczy! — rzekła z oburzeniem, kątem oka zerkając na siedzących nieco dalej dyrektorów Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. — Ale nie zdążyłam ich złapać. Zanim doszłam do holu gdzieś zniknęli... Swoją drogą, aż dziw, że tego nie słyszałeś, bo wydaje mi się, że było to gdzieś w okolicach lochów. W sumie brzmiało to bardziej jak śpiewanie — dodała z namysłem, dolewając mleka do swojej filiżanki. — Ale nie dało się rozróżnić słów. Zupełnie jakby każdy wył w innym języku...

Mistrz Eliksirów zakrztusił się herbatą.

— Coś się stało, Severusie? — zapytała McGonagall, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.

— Nie, nie... to fusy — odparł Snape dość słabym głosem.

Minerwa McGonagall spojrzała ponad nim, na siedzącego obok Mistrza Eliksirów dyrektora Durmstrangu. Karkarow usiłował sprawiać wrażenie, że całą uwagę poświęca swoje zupie mlecznej, ale nienajlepiej mu to wychodziło. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że, okazując właściwą dla siebie dyskrecję, wszystko słyszał.

— W pańskiej szkole zapewne nie ma takich problemów, prawda, profesorze Karkarow? — zapytała McGonagall; możliwe, że nieco zaczepnie.

Karkarow wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego. Starannie unikał wzroku nauczycielki transmutacji.

— Nieee, to znaczy... Wie pani, jaka jest ta młodzież...

— Coraz gorsza — odparła Minerwa i na tym konwersacja się urwała. Snape zasłonił się Prorokiem, a Karkarow skupił uwagę na własnym talerzu.

McGonagall pierwsza wstała od stołu. Kiedy tylko oddaliła się na bezpieczną odległość, Karkarow podniósł wzrok i zerknął na Snape'a. Severus oderwał się od masowania skroni i łypnął na niego nieżyczliwie okiem, po czym sięgnął po dolewkę herbaty. Piątą tego poranka.

— Ile myśmy wczoraj wypili? — zapytał szeptem Karkarow.

Severus znów na niego zerknął.

— Nie pamiętam.

— Ja nie pamiętam, żebyśmy wychodzili.

— Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Karkarow, starzejesz się. Masz słabszą głowę niż kiedyś.

Igor aż się wzdrygnął.

— Powinienem się chyba obrazić, ale nie zrobię tego.

— Szkoda — westchnął Snape. — Dobra, mów, czego chcesz?

— Masz coś może... no wiesz... — Karkarow urwał, stropiony, i szarpnął swoją kozią bródkę.

— Nie wierzę! Przecież ciebie nigdy nie boli głowa!

— Było nie wystawiać irlandzkiej whisky na stół...

— A kto do mnie przyszedł ze żmijówką, co?

— A co miałem przynieść, skoro nie chciałeś już śliwowicy?

— Może rum? A zresztą wszystko jedno. Wczoraj to: _„na zdarowie" _, a dzisiaj...

— Grób i mogiła, nic tylko się wieszać — podsumował krótko dyrektor Durmstrangu.

— Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął. To było ostatni raz... — jęknął Snape.

— Akurat. Tydzień temu gadałeś to samo... — wyszczerzył się Igor.

Severus wbił wzrok w zawartość swojej filiżanki.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, po co w herbacie są fusy? — zapytał filozoficznym tonem.

— Żeby jej za szybko nie pić — odparł bez namysłu Karkarow. — To jak? Masz ten eliksir?

— Nie przy sobie. W składziku. Chyba — mruknął Snape. — Odkąd przyjechałeś jakoś dziwnie często się przydaje — dodał znacząco.

— Poratowałbyś starego przyjaciela...

— Karkarow, mając takich przyjaciół jak ty, należałoby się od razu z miejsca powiesić. Nie mów nic do mnie przez pięć minut, to dostaniesz ten eliksir.

— _Poniemaju_ — odparł Karkarow krótko i umilkł.

* * *

><p>Po śniadaniu udali się do gabinetu Snape'a. Severus nie był w nastroju do konwersacji. Igor zresztą też nie. Obce dla niego zjawisko bólu głowy dokuczało mu porządnie. Nie zmniejszyło jednak jego spostrzegawczości. Od razu po wejściu do komnaty w oko wpadł mu niecodzienny w otoczeniu Mistrza Eliksirów widok, czego nie omieszkał skomentować:<p>

— Nie do wiary! Napaliłeś w kominku!

Snape zerknął na niego nieżyczliwie.

— Chcesz wyjść?

— Dobrze, dobrze, już nic nie mówię — odparł Karkarow pojednawczo.

— Dzisiaj... tak jakoś wyjątkowo... — mruknął pod nosem Snape i umilkł, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi to jak nieudolne usprawiedliwienie.

Dyrektor Durmstrangu przezornie postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

Severus odwrócił się i zaczął grzebać w podręcznej szafce. Igor zerkał mu przez ramię. Eliksiry uzdrawiające, Veritaserum, trucizny, Eliksir Spokojnego Snu... czy tak wygląda zestaw podstawowy każdego Mistrza Eliksirów? Porzucając rozważania nad tą kwestią, przerzucił się na rozmyślanie o rozrzutności osób, które palą w komiku już w listopadzie. Snape nie wyglądał na takiego, więc Igor był podwójnie zdziwiony.

— Można by tutaj otworzyć okno... — zasugerował Karkarow, z niechęcią spoglądając na płonący na kominku ogień.

— Nie można by. Zrobi się przeciąg — odparł Snape, nie odwracając się.

— Od kiedy to przeszkadzają ci przeciągi...? W lochach to chyba normalne?

— Dzisiaj mi przeszkadzają — warknął Severus.

— Chyba pora przerzucić się na grzańce. Następnym razem...

— Nie mów mi o żadnym „następnym razie" — przerwał mu Snape zdecydowanie.

Mistrz Eliksirów skończył wreszcie przekopywać się przez zawartość swojej szafki. Odsunął się od niej z dość zagadkową miną na obliczu, po czym rzekł:

— Zła wiadomość: nie mam eliksiru uśmierzającego ból głowy.

— Jak to?

— Tak po prostu. Skończył się.

— Nie możesz dorobić? — zapytał Igor z nadzieją.

— Nie. Boli mnie głowa, nie mogę myśleć...

— Aha! Czyli nie ja jeden jestem poszkodowany.

— Tak jakby... — przyznał Snape, zamykając szafkę. Usiadł za swoim biurkiem i przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. — Na brodę Merlina, dlaczego wczoraj nie wyrzuciłem cię za drzwi? Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy. A dzisiaj mam zajęcia z trzecim rocznikiem i klasę OWuTeMów na dokładkę... Trzy razy po dwie godziny. Chyba dam im dzisiaj do przyrządzenia wyjątkowo trudny eliksir, żeby mieli zajęcie na całą lekcję...

— A co ja mam zrobić? Dzisiaj miałem mieć lekcję praktyczną... — rzekł z rozpaczą Karkarow.

— To masz pecha — mruknął Snape. — A co chciałeś przerabiać? Rzucanie Avady w parach?

Dyrektorowi Durmstrangu nie spodobały się te słowa.

— Kiepski żart. Doprawdy, że też się takie kretyńskie plotki u was zalęgły...

— Niebezpodstawnie chyba, co?

— Wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia. O aspektach Czarnej Magii można w nieskończoność...

— Ano można — zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów. Zabrał się za przeglądanie swoich notatek, leżących na blacie biurka; gdzieś powinien mieć szalenie skomplikowaną recepturę na Eliksir Niewidzialności... Kopię oczywiście, bo na oryginał ów eliksir mu się wylał — do dzisiaj nie znalazł tego pergaminu.

Igor w zamyśleniu szarpał swoją kozią bródkę i widocznie coś wymyślił, bo nagle rzekł optymistycznie:

— Przecież mogę odwołać zajęcia... Nie ma to jak przywilej stanowiska — dodał z zadowoleniem.

— Weź mnie nie dobijaj — warknął Snape. — Nie wiem, jak ja przeżyję dzisiejszy dzień.

— A może jednak spróbowałbyś zrobić ten eliksir? — zapytał Karkarow zachęcającym tonem.

Snape westchnął, spojrzał na sufit, podumał chwilę i wreszcie, najwyraźniej zebrawszy siły psychiczne i fizyczne, wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad biurka cienki zeszycik.

— Nie pamiętasz receptury? — zdziwił się Igor.

— Odwal się — odparł grzecznie Snape. — Jak mam pamiętać w takim stanie? Dodam jeszcze coś w złej kolejności i wyjdzie mi trucizna... Chociaż z drugiej strony... — Severus spojrzał na Igora i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— A nie, nie, lepiej wszystko sprawdź — rzekł pospiesznie Karkarow. — I pamiętaj, że ty też będziesz to pił.

— Ano racja — zgodził się Snape i udał się na zaplecze po ingrediencje, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Karkarow taktownie nie pchał się za nim. Zajął się oglądaniem zbioru słojów z różnymi oślizgłymi składnikami eliksirów, stojącym na półkach. Zdążył się już zorientować, że ma to bardziej charakter wystawy, niż rzeczy potencjalnie użytkowych.

— Właściwie to mógłbym ci dać ten przepis i sam byś sobie zrobił ten eliksir — mruknął Snape, powróciwszy z zaplecza z niewielką skrzynką w rękach. — Mnie aż tak bardzo na nim na zależy. Nie wiem jak w Durmstrangu, ale u nas to poziom drugiej klasy. Chyba nie przekracza to twoich możliwości? Nie wierzę, że ty też należysz do tych, którzy potrafią przypalić nawet wodę.

— Mój drogi — odparł Karkarow z nieszczerym uśmiechem. — Po cóż się wysilać, skoro mam pod ręką tak wspaniałego Mistrza Eliksirów...

— ...a poza tym: „jeśli jesteś naprawdę dobry, to pozwolisz, by inni zrobili całą pracę za ciebie", co?

— O, widzę, że pamiętasz... — rzucił Igor, jednocześnie zerkając z ukosa na jakąś zwyrodniałą gałkę oczną, zezującą na niego z wnętrza jednego ze słojów; miał dziwne wrażenie, że niezależnie w którym miejscu komnaty stoi, gałka oczna pilnie śledzi jego poczynania. Ostatecznie postanowił się tym nie przejmować i złożyć to na karb skutków wczorajszego zakrapianego wieczoru.

— Kiedyś się na takim rozumowaniu przejedziesz, Karkarow — podsumował krótko Snape, przygotowując sobie na stole pod ścianą stanowisko pracy.

— Już się kiedyś przejechałem, jak mi uczniowie wyteleportowali żaglowiec na torfowisko — mruknął pod nosem Igor, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na samo wspomnienie tego godnego pożałowania wydarzenia.

— A widzisz.

— Cóż, mogli nas przerzucić na Kaukaz... Wtedy byłoby gorzej.

— Zawsze patrz na jasne strony życia i tak dalej?

— W obecnej sytuacji trochę trudno się tych jasnych stron dopatrzeć — rzucił mimochodem Igor, pocierając lewe przedramię tak, jakby go rozbolało.

Snape dostrzegł ten ruch, ale go nie skomentował. Mistrz Eliksirów jednym skinięciem różdżki przywołał z kąta mały kociołek i przeniósł go nad palnik, znajdujący się na stole. Następnie zabrał się za przeglądanie przyniesionych składników, mrucząc pod nosem:

— Mięta, wierzbowa kora, imbir... co tam jeszcze... szałwia to na zęby, odpada... śledziona...? Nie, śledziona nie, ale gorczyca czarna może się przydać...

Wyselekcjonował ingrediencje, po czym spojrzał na Igora, w dalszym ciągu stojącego przy półce z słojami. Zdawało mu się, że Karkarow patrzy się na ich zawartość, a zawartość słojów patrzy się na niego. Snape przetarł oczy, potrząsnął głową i powiedział:

— Spróbuję zrobić ten eliksir, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Jak nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać, to powinno się udać. Najlepiej w ogóle nic do mnie nie mów, bo to mnie rozprasza.

Karkarow skinął głową i przysunął sobie wolne krzesło, stojące przy biurku Snape'a, obracając je tak, by nie znajdowało się tyłem do drzwi ani okien. Usiadł na nim, ograniczając się tylko do śledzenia poczynań Severusa. Snape z roztargnieniem dorzucił do zaczynającej się gotować wody wierzbową korę, po czym podniósł głowę znad kociołka.

— Mógłbyś tego nie robić? — zapytał, spoglądając ostro na dyrektora Durmstrangu.

— Czego?

— Nie patrzeć mi na ręce tak intensywnie.

— Wcale nie patrzę się intensywnie — oburzył się Karkarow.

— Zajmij się czymś. Poczytaj.

— Zwariowałeś? W tym stanie?

— To pooglądaj sobie ilustracje.

Karkarow westchnął bezgłośnie, ale wolał nie drażnić Snape'a, bo najpewniej skończyłoby się to wyproszeniem jego osoby za drzwi. I to bez upragnionego eliksiru. Rozejrzał się po najbliższej okolicy, dostrzegł przyklejoną do ścianki słoja wpatrzoną w niego gałkę oczną, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby wszelkimi siłami chciała się wydostać z naczynia, wzdrygnął się i w końcu sięgnął po leżącą na biurku Mistrza Eliksirów książkę zatytułowaną „Czarna Magia dla bardzo zaawansowanych". Zaczął ją przeglądać, mówiąc cicho do siebie:

— To znam, to też... i to... Ha, zaklęcia oszałamiające... nic nowego. — Przekartkował kilka rozdziałów. — O, tego nie znam. Wypruwanie jelit? — Karkarow podniósł wzrok znad książki i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Snape'a. — Co ty czytasz?

Severus odwrócił się na moment od kociołka i rzucił mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

— Oho, święty się znalazł. A jeżeli chodzi o tę pozycję, to jest to bardzo dobra lektura do poduszki.

— Powiedziałbym wręcz, że _urocza_... — stwierdził Igor. Dalej kartkował książkę, przebiegając wzrokiem po tekście, tu i ówdzie czytając fragmenty opisów. W obecnej sytuacji nie był w stanie przyswoić sobie więcej niż jedno zdanie na raz. Jednak fragmenty z charakterystyki co niektórych uroków wystarczyły do wywołania wrażenia, że w porównaniu do nich Avada jest w sumie całkiem sympatycznym, bo mało bolesnym zaklęciem.

— Na statku pewnie nieźle wczoraj kołysało, co? — zagadną niespodziewanie Snape, doprawiając eliksir szczyptą imbiru.

— Jakieś osiem w skali Beauforta — przyznał z niechęcią Karkarow, odkładając książkę na miejsce. — I żebym to ja dokładnie wiedział, gdzie postawić tę granicę między wczoraj a dzisiaj...

Severus dodał ostatni składnik eliksiru i zostawił go na wolnym ogniu.

— Już? — zapytał Igor niecierpliwie.

— Nie tak szybko. Musi się jeszcze chwilę pogotować.

Mistrz Eliksirów oparł się o stół, spoglądając w bliżej nieokreśloną dal. Ze swojej strony Karkarow usilnie starał się nie myśleć o łupaniu, jakie odczuwał pod czaszką. Od tej czynności oderwał go niespodziewanie Snape, ponownie przerywając milczenie.

— Co myśmy właściwie wczoraj śpiewali? — zapytał.

Igor zamyślił się na moment.

— Nie jestem pewien... Ale chyba: _„Pod żaglami białej fregaty, czy to w sztormie, czy w ciszy..."  
><em>  
>— Daj ty mi już spokój z tymi swoimi marynarskimi piosenkami... — warknął z niechęcią Snape.<p>

— Co ty chcesz od tych piosenek? Bardzo je lubię. Lepsze to niż: _„This is the Night"_.

— A jaką ty byś chciał inwencję? Wczoraj byłem pijany.

Karkarow spoglądał na niego w zamyśleniu.

— Ale ten hymn Hogwartu... — zaczął, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Snape spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Śpiewałem hymn Hogwartu? — zapytał z przerażeniem.

Igor kiwnął głową.

— Ma bardzo... złożony tekst.

— Co za obciach... — jęknął Severus, nie kryjąc zażenowania. — Ale to tobie pierwszemu włączył się rosyjski.

— _Da_ — zgodził się Karkarow. — A tobie niedługo później niemiecki.

— Wspaniale — mruknął pod nosem Snape, odwracając się ku kociołkowi. Zamieszał zwartość, zgasił płomień palnika i naraz popadł w tak głębokie zamyślenie, że w końcu zwróciło to uwagę Igora.

— Coś się stało?

— Zapomniałem o jednym — przyznał z niechęcią Snape.

— O czym? — zaniepokoił się Karkarow.

— Ten eliksir musi odstać się cztery godziny. Dopiero wtedy będzie skuteczny.

— Cztery godziny...?

— Którą mamy? — zapytał samego siebie Severus, spoglądając na zegar wiszący na ścianie. — Już prawie dziewiąta. No, to nie jest tak źle. Będzie jeszcze przed obiadem...

Karkarow wyglądał tak, jakby Snape odczytał mu właśnie wyrok śmierci.

— Do tego czasu to ja umrę. Będziesz mnie miał na sumieniu, zobaczysz!

Severus wzruszył ramionami. Machinalnie porządkował stół. Naczynia do zlewu, składniki eliksirów do skrzynki, palnik pod ścianę...

— Mam już tylu ludzi na sumieniu, że doprawdy, jedna osoba więcej nie zrobi mi wielkiej różnicy. A teraz, jeżeli pozwolisz, to już się pożegnamy. Za kwadrans mam lekcje.

— Nie ty jeden — odparł Karkarow grobowym tonem, podnosząc się z krzesła.

* * *

><p>Dojście od zamku przez błonia do przystani na jeziorze, gdzie zacumowany był statek, zajmowało dokładnie dwanaście minut. To wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby opracować „plan ratunkowy". Ostatecznie, po powrocie na żaglowiec, Karkarow zebrał swoich uczniów na pokładzie i ogłosił, że lekcje są dzisiaj odwołane (wybuch entuzjazmu) na rzecz gruntownego przeglądu takielunku (dyskretny jęk zawodu). Ten manewr umożliwił mu zaszycie się w swojej kabinie, gdzie mógł przeżywać ból głowy w samotności – byle do południa...<p>

Jeżeli chodziło o Mistrza Eliksirów, to ten wszystkie przedobiednie lekcje spędził za biurkiem, darując sobie swoje zwyczajowe wędrówki po klasie na rzecz dyskretnego trzymania się za głowę.

Po czterech godzinach eliksir był gotowy i obydwaj poszkodowani mogli się nim poratować. Pomogło jak ręką odjął.

Względna równowaga panowała aż do końca tygodnia. Wtedy to też wieczorem Karkarow wpadł do Snape'a z butelką tequili...

Koniec


End file.
